


Two lives

by Videogamegal



Series: Glitching personality [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Double Life, Evil, Fear, Gen, Siblings, Teen and Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Videogamegal/pseuds/Videogamegal
Summary: You should read the first book 'A deal' or this story will not make sense.
Series: Glitching personality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170710
Kudos: 3





	1. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's always watching

Dear diary It has been one month since the incident with Bill and Dipper,

most of us have recovered from what happened except Dipper who is still

worried about what Bill said I keep telling him it was probably nothing

and Bill was trying to scare us but he does not believe me.

Anyways tomorrow is our 16th birthday and our last day here till next summer

I already miss gravity falls. 

Mabel<3

"sigh do you have to end all of your entries with a heart," Said Dipper sarcastically

"Yes! Why are you even looking at my diary as I'm writing it?!" Replied Mabel

"I'm just joking sis!" Dipper said with a grin on his face

"Sigh come on we have to pack our bags Dipper"

"Alright alright I'll go pack my bags"

* * * *

The next day everybody celebrated Dipper and Mabels sweet 16 and said bye as they left to go home

But strange things started happening the night after they got home

That night Mabel had a nightmare in this nightmare she woke up and found herself

handcuffed to her bed and then something said " _I'm Back_ " Mabel then woke up

only to find she was actually handcuffed to her bed.


	2. The darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It cant be........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry this took sooo long I was just having to do school and had trouble coming up with ideas anyways enjoy!
> 
> btw for the purpose of the story Dipper and Mabel's dad is a police officer

Dipper opened his eyes he looked around and saw nothing

"Mabel where are you! Where am I!?"

That's when he heard something 

" _you will never see me but I can always see you"_

Dipper woke up in a cold sweat and he ran out to go see Mabel

That's when he saw Mabel was handcuffed to her bed

"Mabel what happened!?

"I wish I knew"

"It looks like dads handcuffs let me go find the key"

Dipper went out and found the key and unlocked Mabel

"Phew...Ok what did you come in here for?"

"I had a nightmare"

"A nightmare really Dipper.."

"Hey you didn't let me finish!"

"Okay okay finish"

"I was in a dark room When suddenly I heard a voice say _You will never see me but I will always see you"_

"Sounds like a normal nightmare to me"

"But I recognised who was speaking"

"Okay who was it?"

"..................Bill"

"Bill?"

"but how?" Mabel said with confusion in her voice "We beat him a few months ago"

"Yes but Bill was able to come back even after we erased him"

"Hm..your right lets hope it was just a dream"

"Anyways we have school tomorrow dip we should get back to bed"

both Dipper and Mabel went to bed bet a few hours later Mabel woke up she was outside tied to a tree where no one could see her

"where am I?"

That's when Dipper stepped out of the shadows

"oh Dipper there you are!"

Mabel looked down and saw he was holding a knife

"Uhh Dipper" She said shaking with fear "What are you doing with that?"

Dipper cracked a smile and said under his breath "Im going to enjoy this..."


	3. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help...

Dipper got closer and closer

But when he got to her cheek he stopped

Mabel looked at Dipper and he was just holding the knife there

Dipper then started to cry and asked for help

"Dipper what happened to your eye?"

"Is that what you were trying to hide?"

Dipper then stopped crying "you'll find out soon"

And then slashed Mabel across her eye

"I'll leave you to this"

"Dipper what just happened?" Mabel said weekly

"That doesn't matter! We need to get you to the hospital!"

* * * *

At the hospital

"Do you know what happened Dipper?"

"No, I just found her like this mom"

"Can I have some alone time with Mabel

"Of course"

Dipper and Mabel's mom left the room to join their dad

"Ok about last night I think I should explain"

"Yes I'm still confused"

"Ok so the day before we went back I kept hearing Bills laugh and when I went into the bathroom to change for our party I saw my eye was different I didn't think much of it covered it up and went to our party but the day after it looked even more different but again didn't think much of it and covered it up again but last night I saw it had changed to Bill's eye completely but since it was late at night and didn't want to freak you out I covered it up but then Bill took control of me and tried to force me to hurt you I was able to break through his control and ask for help but he still managed to hurt you.

"WHAT! WHY WERE YOU HIDING THIS WE NEED TO TELL FORD!"

"I need to call somebody"

"ok here's a phone"

*Ring ring* "yes *gasp* Mabel why aren't you calling from your phone?" 

"No time to answer that we need to get to gravity falls and FAST!"

"What why!?"

"BILL IS STILL IN DIPPER!"

"What!?"

Mabel hesitated as she didn't know how to put it and then yelled "ONE OF DIPPERS EYES IS BILLS!"

"Okay, we'll arrange it with your parents!"

Dipper and Mabel's parents were the only other people outside of Gravity falls who knew how dangerous Bill was and when they heard about this they did not take it lightly and sent them to Gravity falls but by the time they got there Dippers hair was almost completely yellow and he had fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time making and putting a photo in a story if you like it I will continue


End file.
